


Titan's Park

by KawaiiKozume



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Character Study, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, kind of, the last olympian from luke's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Luke watches as everything around him falls apart, and he knows its his fault.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Ethan Nakamura - hinted
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Titan's Park

**Author's Note:**

> So, I listened to King's Park by La Dispute(take a listen while you read this) and that ending part hit my like a lightening bolt(heh) and I had to write the end from Luke's POV. It's a lot and I hope it conveys even the smallest amount of turmoil I think he'd feel.

_ This isn’t exactly what I had imagined when you said we would win. _

**_This is what needs to be done, and poor you that you can’t do anything to stop it. I can sense your hesitation, young demigod._ **

_ At least let me have some mental silence. _

**_And why should you? You exist as a mistake, Castellan. You of all people know this._ **

_ Enough. please. _

“It is time to unleash the drakon. Nakamura, you will do this.”  _ We said.  _ He  _ knew we could be sending Ethan to his death. I couldn’t do anything. I was already burning away. It was so hot inside. _

**_As it will be until you’re gone._ **

_ right. _

“...At sunset?”

“No. Immediately.”  _ No. Not Ethan. _

**_Enjoy._ **

_ No. _

“But, my lord,” Ethan had said. “Your regeneration.”

**_HOW DARE HE!_ **

_ My lord, please, he’s tactless. You know this. _

**_HE WILL LEARN!_ **

“Does it seem that I  _ need _ to regenerate?”

_ My lord… _

_ Chiron move! _

**_Pathetic. After all this time, your loyalties change._ **

“Step aside, little son.”

_ He won’t. He wouldn’t. _

“You’re a teacher, not a hero.”

“Luke was a hero. A  _ good one _ until you corrupted him.”

_ LIAR!! _

**_Good._ **

_ You told me the gods cared! LIAR! _

“FOOL! You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!”

**_GET BACK!_ **

_ Are you losing your grip? _

**_Once this is over, I will make certain you end up in Tartarus._ **

“Me. You said  _ me. _ ”

_ CHIRON! _

**_PATHETIC! THE LOT OF YOU!!_ **

“You!”  _ Annie, no, leave! GET AWAY!! _ “To think that I...that I thought-”

_ Yes, Percy, stop her! _

**_Too late._ **

_ ANNABETH STOP PLEASE!! NO! GET AWAY, GO! _

“I HATE YOU!!”

**_See? There’s nothing for you. She doesn’t even want you back. Pity I’m about to kill her._ **

“So much fighting spirit. I can see why Luke wants to spare you. Unfortunately, that won’t be possible.”

**_What could it be now!?_ **

_ Nico? _

**_The son of Hades?_ **

_ HADES?! _

**_Hades. I’m over this._ **

_ Shit. ETHAN! _

“Nakamura, attend me.”  **_Nasty brat._ **

_ Your own nerves are wavering. _

**_I do not have nerves. You are just a parasite._ **

_ Are you angry? Scared? That’s a human trait, lord. Perhaps I’m wearing on you. _

**_Don’t even dare suggest that you will win._ **

_ I already am. _

“Finally! The Olympian Council- So proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?”

**_You’ve lost. I’m already here._ **

_ No, you’ve just started the last fight. _

**_Wha-_ **

“My lord!”

_ Ethan...run. Go. _

**_Using you was a brilliant choice. Look at the pain in their eyes. Both Jackson and the Chase girl. They trusted you, you know._ **

“Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?”

_ No. _

“Is that the choice you will make- to fight me and die? Prophecies never end well, you know.”

_ He’ll kick your ass. _

“Luke would fight with a sword! But I suppose you don’t have his skill.”

_ He’s gonna die. _

**_Yes._ **

_ I’m gonna take over. I’m going to kill us. _

“Luke! Listen!”

_ An _ **_nie._ **

**_NO!_ **

_ ANNABETH!! _

**_Finally._ **

_ No. Ethan, shit, Ethan, please. Feel me? Try to? _

**_Weep, Castellan._ **

“Nakamura! It’s time to prove yourself.”  _ Don’t make him kill. No more. _ “You know Jackson’s secret weakness. Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure.”

_ Gods, no. _

**_Titans, yes._ **

“Look around you, Ethan! The end of the world! Is this the reward you want?”

_ Yes, Percy. Get through to him. _

“There’s no throne to Nemesis. No throne to my mother.”

_ Fuck, Ethan. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I filled your head. _

“That’s right! Strike them down! They deserve to suffer!”

_ Don’t look at me. Not with those eyes. Please, love, just run. _

“The minor gods deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction isn’t  _ balance _ . Kronos doesn’t build. He only destroys.”

_ No. I know that look. NO! ETHAN, STOP! NO PLEASE! _

**_Hahahaha, pity._ **

“Treason.”

_ KRONOS PLEASE, PLEASE STOP. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! SPARE HIM! _

“If they just...had thrones...lu-”

**_Quit the crying. It’s obnoxious and giving me a headache._ **

_ YOU BASTARD I’LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL!! _

“And now, for the rest of you.”

_ Perce, dodge! Strike! No! _

**_You’re terribly persistent._ **

_ Thank you. _

“It’s too late, Percy Jackson! Look.”

_ You’re taking a break. You’re weakening. _

**_SHUT IT, GNAT!_ **

_ Percy’s going to win. _

“The Olympians are giving their final effort. Pathetic.”

_ Lord, look at the coals. Typhon will fall. _

**_No._ **

“No! NO!”

“They're on their way now. You’ve-”

_ Lost. _

“I haven’t even started.”

_ Bullshit. You’re panicking, I can feel it. _

**_…_ **

_ Nothing to say? You’ve locked yourself off. Good. _

“STOP!”  _ Annie. STOP! _

“Luke. I understand now. You have to trust me.”

_ I do. I always have. _

“Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!”

_ Liar. _

“Your mother. She saw your fate.”

“Service to Kronos! This is my fate!”

_ LIAR! _

“No!”  _ Annie, please, quickly. _ “That’s not the end, Luke! The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you.”

**_RELEASE ME, DEMIGOD!_ **

_ No. _

“I will crush you, child!”

“You won’t. You  _ promised _ . You’re holding Kronos back even now.”

“LIES!”

_ HOW DARE YOU!! _

“Family, Luke. You promised.”

_ I did. I’m trying, Annie. _

**_STOP THAT! STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING! YOU PLEDGED TO ME! PROVE IT! TURNING BACK WILL ONLY HURT YOU!_ **

_ BUT I’LL SAVE THEM! _

**_CHILD! STO-_ **

“ _ Annabeth… you’re bleeding.” _

“My knife. Percy, please.”

“Don’t touch her.”

_ Fuck, Jack- _

**_“son.”_ **

_ GET AWAY. _

“ _ He’s changing. Help. He’s- He’s almost ready. He won’t need my body anymore. Please-” _

**_“NO!”_ **

_ Not this time. It’s  _ over,  _ Kronos. _

**_I AM A TITAN. YOU WILL_ ** **NOT** **_SUCCEED!_ **

“ _ Please, Percy.” _

**_NO! LUKE! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER?! AND YOUR MOTHER’S REVENGE! SHE DESERVES SO MUCH MORE THAN THIS!_ **

“ _ You can’t-can’t do it yourself.” _

**_STOP!_ **

_ “He’ll break my control. He’ll defend himself.” _

**_LUKE!!_ **

_ “Only my hand. I know where. I can...can keep him controlled.” _

_ Percy. Stupid, naive, baby Percy. You’re smart enough. _

_ “Percy. No time.” _

_ Quickly, Perce. I believe in you. I have to. _

**_NOOO-_ **

_ Hey, Kronos. D’ya think they let me try again? Could I still get into Elysium if I kill myself? Think I’ll be forgiven for killing Ethan? If I use this blade to kill myself, and you, do you think I’ll go to Punishment? Can I still get into Elysium if I kill myself? _

_ Fuck, I am so sorry. Annabeth...Thalia...Ethan... _


End file.
